


two birds one fucking big ass dick (not clickbait) ((100% real meetup)) (((wilbur is crying)))

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breakup, Cum pie, Eyes, Fingering, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, I CANT BREATHE, M/M, Pining, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vore, crackfic, fucking hate my life, george fucking dies from the size of dreams big ass cock, god i hate this, hurt no comfrot, meetup, this is so stupid i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: drem and gregory meet up.... but drem is feeling riskey omg what will hapenn betwen these two star corseed lovrs?!??!?!?!?!??!!??! read 2 find uto~!!!!!!!!~hate my life
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Vincent | A6d, IF U SQUINT - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 89
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	two birds one fucking big ass dick (not clickbait) ((100% real meetup)) (((wilbur is crying)))

The plane had dipped down onto the runway, screeching to a stop. Clay shifted in his seat, looking out the window and observing the UK’s finest place: the fucking airport.  
He exhaled a hefty sigh, nerves only growing further on edge for what the blonde had been waiting for. He had two options; greet his IBF with (sexual) affection, or IRL manhunt on the spot.  
It was only a little while after, the pilot of the plane finally announced that they were landing. Finally, after all these years, Clay was going to see his IBF in person.  
Clay was eager to hop out of his seat, the belt buckle stuck tight to his spandex outfit as he (albeit with a lot of difficulty) retracted the belt buckle from its prison. Clay sprung up, sprig of excitement twisting in his gut.  
The spiral of emotions clenched in his chest heaved against his ribcage. Though, this was no ordinary man; he was Dream, a Youtuber; meaning he liked men and Women because he is a Youtuber. Youtubers like men and Women. 

POV switch because fuck you man smh. It’s George’s turn now.ASS  
George rocked on the balls of his feet, hands hovering in his jeans pockets idly as he waited for Dream to say something, anything about his flight. Had he landed? He didn’t know. George was too busy thinking about his husky florida man to care too much smh.  
The british male, standing around 4’11”, had his attention distracted by the distant screams of ass cheeks slapping together at 95 mph. He turned his orbs to his left, the enraged stomps increasing with his eyes widening. No. C-could it be…? S-senpiss…?  
“GOGY! “ Senpiss… was he really here? Would he finally see his IBF, the one he’d been waiting for all this time?  
Dream cascaded down the escalator, tripping and falling flat onto his face, sure his jaw was broken as he stood back up. His smile was crooked as he placed his hands on his hips. The spandex hugged his figure tightly, including his MASSIVE C O C K.  
“Dream?” George mumbled questionably under his breath, an immediate thought racing through his head. Cuck shed? No, Dream would say no, the Biritsh fuck shaking off the idea before he found himself wonderously racing towards a particular piss-coloured spandex man. “DreaMie!”

“Gogy!” Leaving his arms open, Dream allowed George to run into them. Wrapping him in a hug, the britainese man laughed. However, that laughter didn’t last long upon feeling the (rather large) dick. “D-dreamie….? You’ve got, ah, quite a big one.”

Dream laughed, and looked down at George.

“I suppose I do. Do you want the full experience?”  
Joseph felt a heat creep up the back of his neck, setting his face aflame as he spluttered over his words. “Wh- what do you mean by that step Dream?”  
Dream’s hug loosened, sliding his arms to the man's forearms and beaming a suspiciously wry grin at the (much) smaller man.  
“I mean,” Dream continued, his ass cheeks clenching at the submission George offered on a silver plate; obviously, the British boy didn’t quite grasp the full concept of his best friend’s appeals, Dream’s hands falling to tightly squeeze George’s flat to almost nonexistent ass.  
George's mouth gaped in surprise. Oh~ this is what he meant.

“So *this* is what you meant, Dreamie? You know… I wouldn’t be too upset if you gave me the full show~” George added slyly, locking his arms around Dream’s neck. “But first, we should get out of here. Nasty airports aren’t a good place for being *boned*, if you get what i mean. ;)”

“How did you say that out loud?” The green gremlin asked.

“A magician never tells his secrets.”

Suddenly, they magically bent the subtle realities of space time to their will to appear in George’s modest (and honestly hideous) room.  
Dream honed George against his body, tackling him onto a bed that magically appeared behind the brunette male, shoving him down harshly with a bite of his lip.  
After letting up a bit to shove off his shirt, Dream pinned George’s arms above him. “Are you sure about this, Georgey? Do you really want me to fuck you? To fill you up with my cum?”

George shuddered, not being able to form words slip past his lips. His friend was here, all 8’1.6257” of him pressing his 3’1” ass into a bed that 100% was not here before.  
George found his voice to be absent, the boiling heat invading his face darkening with a silent nod.  
The answer was enough consent for Dream, the Florida Man in all of his glory itching to discover every centimeter of Greg below his weight, pressing firmly his body on his. His face snaked into the crease of the boys neck, the sensational groans of George (of the jungle)’s never-ending need of Dream. He wanted him desperately, his hands clasping onto his back, tension building at the simple movement of Dream sliding his groin against his.

Timeskip suddenly they were actually fucking

“AH- Harder Dreamie! P-please!” George moaned, before Dream swallowed up the dirty noises that would soon come from the other’s mouth with a deep kiss that lowkey highkey tasted like strawberry cum. Fatass.  
Their tongues battled for dominance, Dream’s winning and exploring every part of George’s warm deep cavern. Dream stuck a really long fucking finger up George’s tight arsecrack, thrusting in and out and in and out and in and out stretching him out nice and good before whipping out his massive dong and slicing George’s insides with it, shoving it deep into his arse, making George moan into his mouth. “H-h-h-h-h-h-h--h-h-h-h-harder dd--d-d-d-d-d-d-d--d-aaa--a-a-a--a-d-d-ddddddy!!!!!~~~~ ff-f-f-f--f-f--f-f--f-aster dd-d-d--d-d-daddy dream….~~~~~” dream chuckled lowly in his throat, pressing his lips to George’s bitten ear and biting his lip seductively, whispering, “l-l-l-l-l-l--l-l-l---look for the gummibar album in stores on november 13th with lots of music, extraz and more,”  
“F-f-f-f--f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff--f-ff--f-ff-f-f-f-f-f-”  
“Stop paying respects”  
drem immediately regretted that as gregory died from the sheer force of his huge, not withstanding cock  
"fuck"  
then dream fucking ate george’s corpse  
Fin.

~  
alternative ending 1  
Dream shoves george onto a bed  
“Fuck me” george begs  
“What”  
“What”  
Dream gets off “dude wtf”  
“Im sorry i-”  
“No that’s- dude what”  
“I thought we had like, a thing going on im sorry”  
“No i fucking tripped dude what - im not gay”  
“We were literally making out a second ago- IM NOT EITHER”  
“THEN WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU”  
“BECAUSE WE’RE HOMIES, AREN’T WE?!”  
“...”  
“THATS WHAT HOMIES ARE SUPPOSED TO DO. MAKE LOVE”  
“...”  
“I-I”  
“Im sorry dream i didnt mean..”  
“Shut up,” dream pressed his body against george’s “you’re ruining the moment”  
~  
alternative ending 2  
“Haa...” dream huffed out, two bodies colliding with one another with their drenched sweat applying as lubricant to their burning skin.  
George’s voice had been muffled by the intrusion of a tight clasp from the blonde haired males palm suffocating his speech.  
Whines had echoed and bounced off the wooden walls, the begging of the shorter’s needy plea of his trembling voice to return. The struggle for dominance had already been decided, Dream holding the British boy down below him against the messy mattress padding as if he were a play toy, a slutty servant for his own personal usage.

A6d bursts through the door with a machine gun. “Get off my hooker, bitch.”  
George gasps,  
“he’s mine!”  
“Ladies, please,” dream concluded, “threesome.”  
~  
alternative ending 3  
George passes out and was woken up.  
Omg… he looks down.  
He’s…! PREGNAGNANT!!``2@!~2`11  
~  
alternative ending 4 (the last one i swear)  
“Not there, bbh” skepee whines in a plea~  
“Where, here?” baldboyhloooa continues in a husk voice~

skpikachu fucking dies due to badboyhalo shoving a knife into skeppy’s chest.~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> i'll go get the bleach lads  
> cheers for makin it this far  
> you deserve a medal or. something.  
> good job mate, you did it.  
> -  
> also here's the quotev version you fucking nerds  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/12911671/questionable-meet-up-ft-dream-and-george


End file.
